Childhood
by KintVayett
Summary: If Rai and Konoe were to meet as a kid.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Lamento._

'Cold.'

A puff of air escaped the corner of his mouth as he slowly breathes out.

'Just how cold can it be? It's not even winter yet.'

The leaves crunched softly under his foot as he followed the usual path back home. Then, a cool breeze blew against his face and out comes a big yawn. The cold makes him sort of sleepy, he would say. But, not entirely, since he was staying up late last night to finish one of his masterpieces. It was during this time when the fireplace back at home crossed his mind.

Ah - he wishes, he wishes that he is right now near that warmth, snuggling under that blue rag. Perhaps, he'll even bring Rai close to him, since kids' body temperature is quite high. Nope, never mind, that guy would probably make everything worse with that cold glare of his.

"Hey, Oji-san."

A stripped ear flicked to the certain calling.

"O-oji-san?" The stripped cat repeated in a somewhat shocked tone.

"Umm…can you show the way?"

He looked down.

There's a kid. A _goddamned_ kid. What's a kid doing here in the middle of his path? They should be at home, playing with the bright colored leaves that slowly flaked down the trees. But, no…NO! This kid just called him an old man out of all things. Just to be clear, he is not old. Not at all. Turning 27 this year. He's still 26.

"Brat, don't you know your manners? Is this how you are supposed to greet people?"

The small cat looked away nervously. He fidgets and shook his head.

"Oji-chan?" He finally managed to cough out after a one good minute.

The old man raged.

"Brat! Changing the honorific does not change anything alright? So, do you get what you are supposed to call me now?" The old man finished with a smile.

Although it was a smile, it definitely isn't a kind one.

Without a single clue, the small cat began to sob in fright. Then, it was obvious to what happened next. The kid started to cry. A lot. With both of his tiny hands wiping away the tears, the little cat continued to cry. The crying itself was unbearable. The old man sighed in defeat.

He crouched down to get a better look at the kid. With the bright orange, red, yellow in the background, it certainly was hard to see the color of those little ears. It was then that he realizes that the kid had a pair of camel colored ears with a soft white color on the base. Judging from the small appearance, he could tell that this cat belongs to the small cat species. So, what's this tiny kitten doing, roaming around the territory of the big cat species? It was questionable.

He patted the kid's head as gentle as possible, trying to get him to calm down.

"Kid, what's your name?"

"Ko…noe…" The kid replied between sobs.

"So, Konoe, what brings you here?"

"Bunny…"

"Bunny?"

"There were bunnies…but they fast and I lost…" he trailed off and another faint sob follows.

"You got…lost?"

"No," he said quietly.

The old man looked at him, clueless. He has no idea what this kid is trying to do.

"They said, I'm a big boy already…so…I have to go hunt bunnies. But…"

The big hand pulled away from him and the old man stood up.

"Bunny hunting, huh? I know a skilled hunter who can help you."

* * *

><p>"So! That's what happened. Now, won't you-"<p>

"No!" An immediate answer was thrown back.

A young boy in his teens stood up from the working table. He shot a glare at Konoe.

Given that it was the first time that he met someone who treated him with such anger, Konoe was scared. He gripped tightly onto the hem of Bardo's sweater while looking up at the young cat with short silver hair.

"Bardo, you always like that! Doing what you want! I'm not cleaning up after your mess!"

"Come on! Rai, this kid needs a catch to feed his whole family. You gotta help him!"

A pair of sharp blue eyes filled with hatred stared at the old cat.

"More like babysitting!" Rai snapped back at him.

"Hah – you don't need to put it that way, right Konoe-chan?" Bardo directed his attention to the kid standing beside him.

He was shocked. He didn't expect Bardo to be throwing all the responsibility on his shoulders. Now, the white cat stares at him, expecting an answer. A good one to be exact. The pair of inferior hazel eyes looked up at a pair of superior blue eyes that seem to stare straight down to his soul. The next second, a crooked tail bristles in the worst way imaginable. The tail blew his cover. Now everyone knows how scared he actually was.

Feeling panic creeping up his skin, Konoe slowly put up a defense to cover up his puffed tail. He hissed and scowled at the white cat, trying to tell him to back off. Well, at least this is what Mother to do when he meets other cats that were hostile.

"Hmm?" Rai hummed, not amused.

"See, judging by his appearance, looks like he doesn't need my help," he stated and turned his back.

Bardo scratched his head, and clicked his tongue slightly. He put up quite the troubled face.

"Fine, fine! I'll reward you, so help me out!"

The proud white cat stopped his steps. An ear twitches with interest.

"What kind of reward?"

"Caramel candies. The ones that are only made in Ransen. You like them don't you?"

"I d-don't like them."

"Liar."

The straight white tail began to sway gently back and forth, and soon broke out into rapid swishing.

"Alright! I got it! You better bring them."

"Yes, got it, your majesty."

"Cut it with that disgusting calling," Rai said and inserted his blade in place, next to his hips.

"Sure," Bardo smiled and winked at the kid, declaring success.

"Good for you! Now follow your instructor," he pointed the doorway with his thumb.

Konoe froze right on the spot.

What is he supposed to do now? Follow him?

Scary. It was unexpectedly scary; frightening to be exact. If he were to say what exactly is scary, he wouldn't be able to say it clearly. Perhaps it's the form of the white cat? His height? Or maybe those piercing blue eyes? Somehow, it's just scary.

"Are you coming or not?"

He glanced up quickly. And – eye contact was made with the "scary" older cat. Almost instantly, the bristled crooked tail that had just calmed down, puffs up. Honestly, he could only blame on his little experience with other cats. All his life, the only cats that he has came in close contact with other than his mother is the old cat whom likes to take strolls around the village every morning, and other adult cats that had business with his mother.

But…he's already eight, soon to be nine. He could handle this fear. Plus, it's time for him to know how to hunt. Konoe took a deep breath and calmed his panicking heart. Then, he ran towards the doorway to catch up to the white cat who left a minute ago.

"Are you that scared of me?"

"Eh?" Konoe was shocked, not expecting the cat to be asking him questions and, precisely questions about his fear.

"With that bristled tail and folded back ears, are you really that afraid of me?" The white cat repeated the question with a serious tone.

Without a single word, the confused pale brown cat stared at the strange older cat in front of him. There was only silence between them as the thick tension builds up. Finally, the white cat sighs and shook his head slightly.

"Forget about it," he said lightly and turned around.

It was just a glimpse, but there a hint of sadness shown on the white cat's face. Maybe it's his mistake, but if it isn't, he wonders what it might be to put such an upsetting expression on the older cat's face.

"Say, do you even know how to hold a sword properly?" Rai asked as he tossed his blade up in the air and caught it perfectly in his palm when it fell back down.

"O-of course I do," Konoe pulled out his sword and held it by both hands.

"Hmm, that was unexpected. Alright then, let's go."

* * *

><p>Rai points at a bush a few meters away from them.<p>

"You see it? It's hiding right under the leaves on the right."

"No. I can't."

"Look closer."

"Ah! I can see it."

"Good. Now slowly approach it and make sure that it doesn't see you."

Konoe nodded and approached the rabbit from the side of the bush instead of the center. He made sure to minimize the sound produced by tiptoeing. Once he was close enough, Konoe gripped tightly on the ground, and up he went. However, the moment he pounced, the rabbit looked sideways and saw the ugly creature flying towards him. Within a split second, the rabbit was able to kick his legs fast enough to avoid being caught. But, Konoe isn't going to stop there. He stretched out his hands as far as he could reach and boom! He caught the bunny right on the tail!

In order to secure his catching, Konoe placed another hand on the back of the rabbit. Then, a wide smile spreads across his face and he looked towards Rai.

"I caught him!"

"Idiot! Hold down the rabbit by its neck not the back!"

Unfortunately, it was too late by then. The rabbit was able to kick itself free from the Konoe hands with its strong kind legs, and launched itself into the wilderness.

"Ah!"

Rai clicked his tongue as he scanned the area as quickly as possible. When his eyes caught up with the fasting moving creature, he aimed and threw his small blade towards the rabbit. Luckily, the rabbit stopped moving any further, indicating his success.

Rai smiled.

"Come on let's go see it."

Once they reached the rabbit, Rai found out that the blade was driven right through the left leg of the rabbit only. That meant he'll have to kill the rabbit off completely. Using his left hand, Rai pushed the rabbit's neck down against the ground and with his right hand, he pulled out the blade. He then quickly slid the blade across the neck and the kicking stopped. What could he say; it was still quite the successful catch at the end.

"Here, bring it-"

His hand froze. When he looked back, he saw tears.

Konoe was crying. He didn't know why. He still didn't understand why, until Konoe pulled the rabbit away from his hand and brought it close to his chest.

It was stupid.

"Why did you kill the bunny?" Konoe sloppily said with a runny nose.

He slowly pets the rabbit's head, "It was just living a minute ago."

Rai sighed. He got up on his feet and clenched his fist. Then, he gives Konoe a light beating on the head just the same way Bardo would do if he had done something wrong.

"Stop being so foolish! Why are you crying over something so simple?"

However, it backfired. The damn kid cried even more. It was unbelievable.

"Just how old are you!?" Rai ruffled Konoe's head.

He bends down just so he is in the same eye-level as Konoe, "Let me tell you something. You shouldn't be sad over something like this. Instead, the only thing you could do is be grateful because the rabbit's death would now keep you alive. Got it?"

Konoe shook his head and only held the rabbit closer to his chest.

'Ughh! This brat!'

Rai took the rabbit away from Konoe's arms forcefully.

"Give it back! Don't eat it!"

"I'm not eating it. I'm burying it. You're fine with it that way, right?"

"Eh?"

"Hurry up, help me dig a hole. We have already spent the whole afternoon catching rabbits."

Konoe smiled.

* * *

><p>"Woah! What the heck happened to you guys!?"<p>

"Nothing much."

"Nothing much," Konoe repeated happily.

"Hah?!" There's blood all over the place!

"Anyway, Konoe is going to stay here tonight. And we are going to use the bath."

The two boys ran further into the cabin.

Bardo scratched his head.

'The heck?'


	2. Chapter 2 Rai

_Chapter two. _

He rubbed his fingers and twirled them around. He was nervous. The wooden door in front of him was looking as big as it ever did. It was the first time that he had ever left home for so long. He waited anxiously thinking about how his mother would react. She will definitely be angry…extremely angry.

After a long ten seconds, which seemed like ten years, the door knob finally turned, bringing Konoe to a surprised jump.

"Tojima-san did you…" The opening door stopped half way and a female cat with long brown hair tied into a ponytail appeared behind the door. Her eyes were immediately locked on Konoe. She didn't move for the next few seconds as though she was frozen.

"Konoe?" A small voice escaped through her lips in question. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

However, the light brown cat failed to pick up the question in his mother's voice and still thought that she was angry at him. That explains why he was still trembling in fear with his eyes shut tight. But before he knew it, warm arms wrapped around him and he was pulled into an embrace.

Konoe was shocked. His eyes were wide open, never expecting that his mother would react this way. His mother's scent reached his nose, but for some reason this scent didn't act as a calming agent today. It made him feel like crying.

Soon, the fact that his mother was _worried_ slowly sank into his mind.

His mother pulled away.

"Where did you go?! Are you okay?" She looked all over her son's body, searching for any signs of injury.

"Un," his voice wavered as he nodded slowly.

"You scared me," his mother shed a sigh with a hint of sadness, and quickly pulled her son in a big hug again.

The tears that he held back up till now wells up on the corner of his eyes, and soon rolled down his cheeks with a blink. Konoe cried because he didn't expect the warm welcoming and he finally felt the feeling of being homesick.

Bardo who still haven't got to introduce himself, and whom was forced to witness the in front of him just smiles at the heart-warming scene.

….

"Silly cat! You are telling me that you went_ allllll _the way to Setsura just to hunt rabbits?"

Konoe said nothing. He just sat quietly across from his mother. It was a scary experience; he would at least admit it. However, once his experience was repeated from his mother's mouth, it sounded stupid. In fact, it became shameful. He began wondering how he got lost in the first place.

"I don't even know what to say…"

She glanced over to Bardo.

"I'm sorry that my son has caused you so much trouble."

Bardo shook his head slightly, "No, he hasn't. He actually gave my kid quite an interesting time."

"You have a kid!?"

"Well, we aren't blood related. I just happened to be taking care of him."

Konoe's mom didn't press any further. She nodded in understanding and was pretty satisfied with the answer she received.

Then, a smile popped out of nowhere. She looked at her son.

"Good for you! You finally got yourself a friend, huh?"

Konoe shook his head from left to right, refusing to accept Rai into the 'friends' category once he remembered how scary the older cat was, but only found himself nodding when he remembered that Rai wasn't entirely a scary and mean cat.

His mother cracked up, "Is it yes or no? Pick one!"

"Yes…" Konoe replied with a small voice.

"Alright," She nodded and looked over to Bardo. When she saw that the cup of tea she has offered to Bardo was empty, she offered to give him another cup.

Bardo gladly accepted and watched as she carefully lifted the hot teapot up. While pouring Bardo a new cup, another question drifted into her mind.

"Konoe, why were you hunting rabbits?" She asked, considering that their daily diet consisted of fruits mostly, rarely was it meat.

Konoe frowned. He really doesn't want to tell his mother.

By the time, the teapot landed back on the wooden table with a soft _thud_, there still wasn't a reply from her son.

"Hm?" His mother hummed, bringing back the question.

After a while, Konoe decided that he should give his mother a proper answer.

"T-they said that I should. I'm already eight."

"Who?"

"The cats that come visit us once in a while."

His mother was confused for a moment, but quickly caught up.

"Oh…Konoe those old geezers were just bragging. I bet they made up most of the things they said."

"Really?"

"Of course! Who, with the right mind, would believe that a kitten would be able to catch a fish twice his size? Sometimes the things they say are outrageous."

Konoe nodded, deeply in thoughts. This was a new discovery. He didn't really think that his elders would possibly lie. That had him wondering if the things that he heard most of the times were just plain lies.

His mother sighed, "Well, since you are back, we'll have to bring you to the chief to tell everyone that you are safe. Everybody was looking for you."

"Okay."

"Good."

She looked at Bardo.

"What about Bardo-san? Are you heading back soon?"

"As a matter of fact, I'll get going now. It'll be pretty late by the time I reach home if I don't start now," Bardo stood up.

"Alright, hope you'll have a good day."

"You too, Aya-san."

The door closed softly afterwards.

Without wasting anytime, Aya quickly told her son to put on more clothes. Konoe was opposed to the idea of wearing so many layers because it is not even winter yet. But, he still wore it because he doesn't want his mother to worry more than she already did. When they left their small cabin, Konoe came out with a long scarf around his neck that came draping down to his knees. He swore that he hates this long scarf, since it made him look extra small. But when it comes to his mother, anything is fine.

While walking the short distance to the village center, his mother brought up the topic concerning his 'new' friend. Konoe still felt weird calling Rai his friend, since they only met for a day. However, he is the only cat that came close to his age, and that he had close contact with. So maybe he could call Rai a friend. When they reached the village center, Konoe told his mother Rai's name and what they did. Judging from what Konoe have said, Aya said Rai is a polite and nice cat. Aya suggested being in contact with the big species family, but Konoe refused because he doesn't think that they'll meet anymore.

"Hahah! It's fine, it's fine!" A loud voice replied.

"Kids always wander around and get lost anyway!"

"Good! Make sure to look after your kid!"

With a few more bows and nods, Aya and Konoe left the hut that belonged to the chief, and head towards their small cabin on the out skirts. That was two hours of smiling and bowing.

"Mom, my cheeks kind of hurt."

"Haha, we got no choice, hon. Who told you to leave like that? Of course your mom would tell the whole village to look for you."

"Just be thankful that they even cared for us," she added.

"Un."

There was a peaceful silence for a moment as they held each other's hands. Then, the silence was broken when Aya remembered something.

"Oh, Konoe, tomorrow Mom is going to leave early."

"Why? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go all over the village and apologize to everyone for taking their time. Especially Tojima-san, since he searched for you all day yesterday. That cat didn't even take a rest."

"Okay."

"Stay at home and be a good boy, alright? I'll be back late in the evening."

Konoe nodded and gave his mother's hand a small squeeze.

"Good."

….

Morning came. Konoe stirred sleepily and opened his eyes. The first thing that he noticed was that his mother is not next to him. It took him a few moments to remember that his mother told him that she'll leave early today. However, he would be happier if she could have woke him up so that he could at least give her a goodbye.

When he finished folding the blankets, he placed them on the usual spot in the corner. Then, he grabbed a few kuimu fruits from the fruit basket and ate in silence. Konoe found himself bored. He was usually never bored since his mother is always home. She would entertain Konoe by giving him a few chores here and there, or she would sit down with him and tell him stories that she heard from somewhere else. Now that she isn't here, it was strangely quiet and lonely.

With completely nothing to do, Konoe laid his head down on the wooden table. So boring…what could he do? Hm….

He'll water the plants.

Behind their small cabin was a vast view of a forest, and a small garden that they made for themselves. There are five small trees that that reached up to Konoe's shoulders. Two of them were just a bit taller. They are kuimu trees. Konoe took a bucket of water from the water barrel at home, and poured the water over the young trees. When the last drop came out of the bucket, Konoe went back to the small cabin and placed the basket next to the barrel.

There is nothing else to do. He laid his head on the wooden table again, thinking about any possible chores to finish, but all comes down to nothing. After a while, he figured he will just continue digging the hole he had been working on for the past week. It was always interesting. You could never expect what you would find.

As a result, he is now digging the hole with his claws and a stick that he found beside him. It was quite enjoyable, and it was definitely better than sitting in the cabin with nothing in mind. So far, he has found pebbles, rocks and bugs. The pebbles were nice so he was going to keep those, but not the rocks because they are rough and some of them were even sharp.

While encountering the twentieth earthworm worm today, a small rustling came from the bushes a couple of feet away. He stopped digging. Ears were pointed up straightly with all of his attention directed to the small movements ahead. What could it be? A bunny? An excitement spurred in his chest once a pair of long, white ears poked out of the bush. His predatory instinct kicked in as his pupils expand and his tail flicked.

_No_.

He mustn't.

He would get lost again.

He tore his gaze away and shook his head, trying to get rid of the feeling of thrill that is rising up.

But, he couldn't. With every second passing by, he will find his eyes betraying him just to take another peek at the bunny. Oh the bunny! Why couldn't it leave already?! Each time he glanced up, it would be doing something else. It was sinfully interesting. One second it would be chewing on a leaf and the next second it would be arching down to comb its ears. He can't….

Blame his boredom.

The rocks and pebbles that he worked so hard for was left on the ground, forgotten. Colorful leaves twirled behind him as he ran at full speed after the rabbit. The few twigs that stuck out gave him a few scratches, but he didn't care because everything was happening so fast. If he hesitated for even one second, the rabbit could escape out of his sight. His heart raced with excitement when he thought he could catch the rabbit, but only to find the rabbit to make a sharp turn. He missed, but it didn't let him down. After a split second, Konoe was on his feet again. When the rabbit ran into a boulder, Konoe smiled.

Hehe! He caught it. Finally! His tail began to sway happily from side to side.

Remembering Rai's advice, he secured his catch by the neck, and picked it up by the scruff. When Mom comes home today, he would show it to her.

With a light-hearted hum, he turned around and was about to head home, but….eh? Something is wrong. Strangely wrong.

Where is he?

A panic rose up, sending chills through his body. He quickly looked around, trying to figure out where he is, but there is nothing. There are no signs of the familiar thin claw marks on the trees that his mother makes. The usual smell of Karou that he breathes in everyday is also gone. This is just like last time.

How did he get lost again? He looked down. Right. The bunny.

Maybe home isn't that far away. He took a deep breath and started to walk back to the path that he remember coming from, but then he began to have doubt in himself and took a left turn. When he started to feel a pain in his ankle, there still wasn't a single sign of the trees that he was familiar with. His arms are also getting tired from carrying the bunny all the way, but he refused to let it go after all that work for catching it.

A drift of cold sweat swept through him when he imagined being trapped in this forest forever.

What should he do? He is sure that he won't be as lucky to meet someone like last time. He bit his lips as he felt a sting in his eyes. This is stupid. How is he supposed to get back to home?

….

Hm?

He lifted his head from the ground and saw a cabin. The anxiety that has been building up till now disappears along with the soft sigh that he released. Upon relaxation, his arms loosened up, giving the rabbit a chance to escape. A harsh kick to Konoe's stomach and the rabbit was gone.

But, it didn't bothered Konoe; maybe because he was just glad to know that he could go home.

He slowly walked up to the cabin with stupid thoughts popping up in his mind. Such as: there is no one in the cabin, the cabin is abandoned, the owners of this cabin might be ruthless cats, and the owners are cannibals…

He is just scaring himself now. He shook his head, pushing those negative thoughts away. Instead of thinking about pointless things, he should be focusing ahead.

Hmm? It's weird.

Why does the cabin look so familiar?

As he got closer and closer to the cabin, he swore that he have seen this cabin before. By the time he reached the facade of the building, he was lost for words. This is unbelievable. How did he wound up here again?

"Konoe?"

Konoe knew this voice. When he turned around he saw Bardo.

"What are you doing here?"

The light brown cat kept quiet. There is no excuse to why he wound up here. In fact, if he told the truth, it would pretty much be another embarrassing situation for him.

Bardo looked at him awkwardly, unsure of what to say. After a silent moment, the striped cat sighed.

"Wanna come in?"

"No."

"Hah?"

He should be able to go back home. Last time, Bardo brought him back. If he was careful, he should be able to reach home. The moment he spun his heels around to head home, he felt a tug around his collar. Bardo stopped him. The older cat scratched his head, feeling responsible for the kid. At the end, Bardo forced him to sit down and talk about it. Something that Konoe despised completely.

"Kid, you are so funny! How did you manage to get lost over the same reason?!"

Konoe sat still on his chair, cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. This is the worst! That is why he doesn't want to tell!

Bardo calmed down after a while, his laughter fading into small chuckles.

"Rai, bring Konoe back home."

"No."

"Come on."

"You are the adult."

"Because I am the adult, I have work to do. You as a kid, had plenty of free time don't you?"

Rai sighed.

"Fine."

Rai grabbed his cloak and head out without Konoe. It is like his message for saying, 'I don't like being with the stupid cat, Konoe,' or 'Why do I always have to put up with this kid? It is a hassle. '

Konoe frowned.

Thinking about the conversation with his mother, maybe Rai isn't his friend because from his knowledge, friends are supposed to be laughing with each other. Perhaps, Rai have come to hate him. No. Actually…he hasn't even liked him from the beginning. Well, this all sorts down to his poor sense of direction.

"I am sorry," he finally spit out after five minutes of uncomfortable silence.

He glanced up to see the white cat's reaction, but the older cat showed none. It's like he never heard the apology. Konoe felt angry. He had enough with all the ignorance.

"I already told you I am sorry," Konoe said again with a harsher tone.

Rai took a glimpse at Konoe, but quickly looked ahead.

"There is no reason for you to apologize."

"Eh?" Konoe was dumbfounded, not expecting the older cat to reply with that.

"I wasn't mad at you. I was mad at Bardo," Rai explained as he pushed himself through a small gap between two trees.

Konoe followed, grabbing at the trunk with both hands.

"Why were you mad at him?"

Rai stopped.

Whoops. Did he say something wrong?

"Do I have to tell you everything?"

Rai continued making his way around a bush.

"No."

Rai didn't talk more than that. He just continued walking through the forest as though he knew where he was going. It was amazing. Last time when he walked with Bardo, he didn't remember seeing so many things in the way. The path was usually wide and it was mostly free of trees, bushes, and rocks and such. However, with Rai? It was fun. Rai tends to pick paths that were much challenging. Once in a while, they would climb a tree in order to get over the steep end of a mountain instead of walking around it. To his surprise, they actually reached Karou just when the sun was setting. It is official. He is going to call that path a 'shortcut.'

"Say, how did you manage to keep track of where you are going with all those things blocking your way?"

"Huh? I don't."

"What?"

"Don't you know? Karou is exactly the direction of where the sun is setting. So all you got to do it walk a straight line."

"Oh," it's great news. He never knew that.

"But, that only applies when you are at Setsura."

Konoe nodded in puzzle. So it is only in Setsura? That is kind of sad. He would still get lost…

"Hmm, so this is Karou?" Rai glanced around the village.

"Yeah, more cats are living here than you think, huh?"

"Not really, isn't this population normal? But… you guys have small houses."

Konoe snapped, "Well, sorry for being the small species and having small houses!"

"I didn't mean it in a bad way…"

"Then what do you mean?"

Rai paused and judging from his expression, he seemed troubled.

"Do I really have to explain it to you? It's just like…you know, getting to know something you never knew before."

"Oh," Konoe nodded the anger from before vanished.

"Where is your house?"

"It is not here."

"?" Rai made a confused face.

"We live on the outskirts of this village. Over there," Konoe pointed towards a forest.

"Why do you live so far from your village? Doesn't it make life harder?"

"Not really, a merchant pretty much visits us every week. Plus, my mother likes living in an area surrounded with trees. I think I would agree with her."

"Hmm…"

The kids passed the village with a few greetings to the cats that Konoe know. They smiled and gave Konoe a few Kuimu fruits. The light brown cat gladly accepted the fruits and thanked them.

"Here, try some. They are good."

"What is this?"

"Kuimu."

"Kuimu?" Rai stared at the plum-like fruit in his hands with suspicion.

"It is sweet and sour. Really good," Konoe smiled while taking a bite at the small fruit.

Rai took a bite when he saw Konoe eating it.

"How is it?"

"It tastes normal," Rai replied and finished the whole fruit in one bite.

Konoe was fine with 'normal,' but he has to admit that he was a bit disappointed with Rai's comment.

…..

By the time they reached Konoe's house, the sky was already dark. Konoe's house was also small, just like the ones they saw in the village center.

Konoe turned the doorknob and stuck his head in the small gap.

"Looks like I'm right on time. Thank you for showing the way," Konoe looked back at Rai.

"Alright good, I am going to go back now," Rai said and turned around.

That fast?

"Wait!" Konoe shot out his hand.

"Hm?"

"Can you stay a little longer?" Rai was opposed to this idea. It was obvious. His face showed it all.

"If I stay any longer, it would be morning by the time I return," the white cat explained.

Konoe frowned, "Alright," his grip loosened.

Even having to say that he was fine with letting Rai go, his ears give it out. They were drooping down with depression; even his tail was doing the same. They were basically shouting: Please don't leave me. I feel lonely.

Rai clicked his tongue, "Fine, fine. Only ten minutes alright?"

The droopy ears immediately perked up.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Konoe smiled.

When Rai entered the room, the smell of burnt wood filled his lungs. It was a comfortable scent. However, what he found strange was that, even though there was a fireplace back at home too, the scent here and there was quite different. As he wondered why, a hand was pushed into his line of sight.

"Here!"

"Rocks?" Rai looked at Konoe's hand in confusion.

"They are pebbles. It was hard finding pebbles as smooth as these. I'm giving them to you. Thank you for bringing me back home."

Konoe dropped the pebbles on Rai's hand.

Rai looked at the few rocks in the hands with furrowed eyebrows. What is he supposed to do with these?

The door suddenly opened, causing Rai to jump in surprise.

"Mom is home!" A high-pitched voice sounded.

When Aya realized Rai's existence, she stopped all of her movements and stared at Rai

"Good evening," she said and bowed.

"Good evening," Rai nodded back.

A smile spread across her face, "You must be Rai! Konoe told me about you!"

"Mom, I didn't tell you about it! You made me do it!" Konoe blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, did I? Well, it's the same thing isn't it? Anyways, today I got some bamboo shoots. It seems like grandpa and his wife grew too much bamboo. Their whole backyard and front yard is filled with them. Sounds ridiculous doesn't it?"

Rai was still quiet. It was a weird feeling to know that you were once a topic that popped up in a conversation.

Out of nowhere, a cup was placed in front of him.

"Have some water! I'm sorry, I don't have tea. The water is not boiling yet."

The three cats now huddled around the small table. Aya seemed eager to know more about Rai, since he was Konoe's first friend. She looked at Rai with curious eyes.

"Nice to you meet you, I'm this kid's mother. My name is Aya and I'm from Karou as you can see."

"I'm Rai from Setsura," Rai introduced back.

"Well, Rai, what do you do on your free time? And what's your favorite food?"

"Mom!" Konoe tugged at Aya's shirt, hoping that she would stop asking Rai such personal questions.

"Haha! Fine, I will cut that out!" Aya smiled and stood up.

"Rai, do you like bamboo shoots?"

The white cat nodded, "Yeah, I like them spicy."

"Oh! Me too," she pulled her hair loose and tied them again.

"I'm going to make some now. Want to stay for stay for dinner?"

Rai shook his head, "No, I think I better head back. It's getting pretty late."

"Aw, come on. Only for dinner."

He couldn't refuse. That is why he is now sitting with the family, eating bamboo shoots. They are good. Looking at Konoe, he wondered if he would ever get to laugh with his mother if she was still alive. However, the thought of it was impossible. His mother wasn't even the type of cat to laugh in the first place.

"Want to stay for the night?"

Rai nodded. He found himself liking Aya more and more. She was a nice mom. He kind of wished he had a mom like her.

"Phew! First time having a guest at home, huh Konoe?"

Konoe didn't respond he just pulled up the blanket and snuggled between the two bodies.

"It's squishy," he finally said.

"Yeah, but it's warm."

While breathing, he caught a drift of an unfamiliar scent. It was Rai's scent. As strange as it seems, he liked the scent. It was comfortable to breathe in.

"!?"

"Grooming time!" Aya announced, as she attacked Konoe's ears.

Konoe broke out into giggles.

"Ouch!" Rai yelped in pain when Konoe accidentally kicked Rai in the leg.

"Whoops, we made Rai angry. Be quiet and sleep."

"But, Mom you were..."

"Shuuush, sleep. Close your eyes."

...

_I hoped you enjoyed that. By the way, I made a three year difference between Rai and Konoe. So, Konoe is going to be nine and Rai is twelve._


End file.
